


Before the Break

by Cap2theDark



Series: Darkness There, and Nothing More [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hufflepuff Laura Hollis, Ravenclaw Carmilla, Slytherin Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Carmilla deals with the consequences of changing house.She finds solace in books and the one person who will talk to her.Laura has conflicting thoughts and struggles to find her bravery to do anything about it.Winter came faster than anyone had ever suspected. Herbology lessons had been moved indoors after the roof of one of the greenhouses had caved in and destroyed the first year's Mandrakes. Care of Magical Creatures had been claustrophobic in a spare dungeon classroom. The move to the dungeons had been rather hard for Karnstein. They still weren't friends but being her partner for both classes wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of nice.





	1. Part One

Winter came faster than anyone had ever suspected. It had been snowing before Halloween and the snow had entirely covered the grounds before Flitch or his master, Pringle, could ever stop it from growing taller. It was like white vines on the castle walls. Herbology lessons had been moved indoors after the roof of one of the greenhouses had caved in and destroyed the first year's Mandrakes. Care of Magical Creatures had been claustrophobic in a spare dungeon classroom.

 

Neither had been very well received by Laura or her partner in both those classes. The move to the dungeons had been rather hard for Karnstein. She refused to verbally acknowledge it. The fanfare from her recent switch of houses had died. Having to return every other day for lessons near her old dormitory was unkind. Bullying was a strong word to use between Slytherins _and former Slytherins_. However, to say that the traded snide remarks and alienation was anything but that would be an under sale.

 

_They still weren't friends._

 

They were civil. Being her partner wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of nice. Doing projects in class was a lot of Karnstein taking the lead in Herbology. Grooming the soil of their Moly seeds. _She looked so serene turning the earth and water them. Karnstein at rest was so.. Indescribable._

 

The blond guided the other girl’s hands to gently comb the fine hair of Puffskiens in Care of Magical Creatures. It was almost _cute_ to see her nervous. ‘ _I’ve never had a pet._ ’ Was a memory that the Hufflepuff played often enough in her head that it was becoming an issue when she suddenly broke out into a wide grin and told herself it was nothing. _She just liked to see other people happy. It wasn’t a crush._

 

_They still weren’t friends._

 

She kept an eye on her. More from trained self preservation over the last four years than anything else. It was nice to see that she had taken to her new house well. She was a diligent student. Laura often saw her studying in the library. Alone. Her grades were top of the class and her verbal answers to teachers had her earning plenty of house points for Ravenclaw. Even if she always sat alone during dinner. Laura didn't see her much during other meals, _not that she was actively looking for her_ . Days when the blond was running late to lunch, she would catch her with something -no doubt- stolen from the kitchens as she made her way to the Owlery. She had a book in hand. Usually some philosophical thing. _Something to read in her spare time, alone._

 

So maybe Laura was more invested than just being cautious of an old enemy. How it might be nice to just be friends now. However the thought to invite her to their group, was never more than a thought. _Coward._ Another thought that was becoming more insistent as the weeks till holiday drew in.

 

It was just another evening, where Laura and her very mixed house friends were sat at the Hufflepuff table. Perhaps the one table in the castle that always had more colors than yellow and black. Danny, a year her senior, sat on her left. Perry and Laf in front of her. Kirsch on her right. She was always like this, stuck in the middle, surrounded by the abundance of her friends. But she wasn’t there. Her eyes were ahead, past the coif of Lafontaine's hair.

 

She was spooning soup to her lips. She sat at the end of her table. In her other hand, she had a textbook but it didn’t look like it came from the library. Looked less like casual reading and more like studying. _Only a true Ravenclaw would be studying days before holidays._ Laura's doublethink was brewing. _Maybe she should ask what Karnstein was studying? But she probably doesn't want to be bothered._ She winced inwardly. _Coward._

 

Danny pulled her out of her head "So, are you coming with?"

 

"Huh?" She had been far gone from the conversation an inch from her nose.

 

"During break. There is suppose to be a huge professional Quidditch match.” Lafontaine had broken into one of those grins that was all toothy and made them look ten years younger “Chudley versus the Harpies.” They nudged her with a foot under the table “ _Your favorite_! The weather is finally calming down enough for it.". They and Perry were the only ones who really knew why Laura's attention was elsewhere. Perry often tried to say something but Laf was dead set against mentioning a breath about her new housemate "My parents have an old tent we could use. Me and Perry can pick you up and take you to the Portkey. It'll be fun."

 

"Oh." She realized that holiday was three days away and she still hadn't told any of her friends of her plans to stay at school "Well," She lead off, now unwilling to say anything "I'm not going home for Christmas. My dad sent me a letter last week.” Her voice was a tone less quiet than normal. She didn’t want anyone to overhear “My cousin died. My uncle is taking it really hard. So my dad is going to the States for the next couple of weeks."

 

Perry's hand went to her mouth "That's terrible Laura."

 

Danny's arm wrapped around her waist.

 

Kirsch engulfed her in a warm hug "I'm so sorry little hottie. Are you okay?"

 

It was so odd to be surrounded by all this affection when she felt so disaffected "Hey, yea, guys. I'm okay. Really. It's fine. Honestly, I didn't really know her that well. I feel way worse for my uncle. Can't be easy. Losing a kid like that."

 

The red head at her side pulled her close "Don't even think about it then. Look, you can crash at my place during break? My oldest sister moved out last year. You can stay in her room."

 

Perry and Laf nodded "We wouldn't want you to be alone." The curly haired ginger supplemented.

 

"Guys, really," She stood up, disentangling the arms around her. She was suddenly feeling more suffocated here then in Care of Magical Creatures "I'm fine. I promise. I would really just rather stay here."

 

"And miss the Quidditch game too?" Laf stood up with her.

 

Laura shrugged "Maybe I can get Professor Sprout to let me go for the day?" She stepped out of the bench, turning on her heel. Her bag followed closely behind as she settled it on her shoulder.

 

"Where are you going?" Danny turned in her seat.

 

Laura wrapped around the table to exit the Great Hall. She could hear her fellow Hufflepuff and big hearted idiot stop the rest of her friends from pursuit 'Dudes, just give her some time.'

 

Dinner was almost over and she could blend into the few that were turning in early. However, her feet were not leading her back towards the kitchens and to her warm, inviting dorm. Instead, she was climbing the stairs to the Owlery.

 

With the open windows, it was cold. Owls were huddled together for warmth and sleeping. A few chirps and hooted snores were the only noise. The cold made her nose go red but she still leaned on the windowsill and over looked  the grounds. The lake was frozen over. The tops of the tree in the Forbidden Forest were covered in heavy snow. There was snow everywhere, but there was no snowfall. It was the first since winter began that she hadn't seen it. The winds were calm and everything was still. The world outside was breathing like it was sleeping.

 

She could also see the Quidditch pitch from up here. The seats were all covered in thick snow. They hadn't been able to play a game since October. She might not play anymore, but she missed watching the games, cheering on Kirsch and Danny. _Last year, she would have missed cursing out Karnstein._

 

Whether it was because she didn't try out or Jana Scott, the Ravenclaw Captain, hadn't the spot to fill for a Chaser -which was entirely possible- Karnstein wasn't playing Quidditch this year. _She probably just got rejected because she wasn't a real Ravenclaw._ That was what she had been hearing around the castle anyway. _They could have at least had the dignity to put her on the reserve._

 

It was in that singular moment of clarity that Laura realized why Carmilla came up here. _She's been watching them practice. Watching the empty field. She_ **_misses_ ** _it._

 

She heard a footstep on the top of the Owlery stairs.

 

_Speak of the devil._

 

"Hey." She greeted out of surprise. Her feet nearly betrayed her as she thought about running back to the safety of her dorm. But she kept them planted.

 

"Hey." Karnstein returned the greeting. She scrolled to the window. It was large enough for them to share. Their shoulders brushed together "You left dinner early." Not a question, barely could be considered a comment.

 

The raven haired girl was leaving her to choice to talk about it or push away from it.

 

Laura chose the latter "Yea. Wasn't really feeling it." _Coward. Do it._ She ventured on "My friends, they just, they were worried about me staying here for holidays." She continued to babble on when the Ravenclaw said nothing right away "I think they think I'm just some lost puppy sometimes. That I can't just be left to my own devices. Which is kind of nuts, since I'm the one who is always bailing them out of trouble."

 

She hummed "That's fair but consider this. Your friends get in trouble a lot, sure, but whenever you get in trouble, it's of the apocalyptic variety."

 

Laura opened her mouth to argue but couldn't find anything wrong with her statement "I think I can survive one holiday without them."

 

Karnstein chuckled, pushing herself away from the windowsill "Well, I'll be around." She turned for the stairs "I'm kind of the resident expert of surviving alone."

 

Her heart pained. She was suppose to be compassionate. She couldn’t just keep letting this happen “Hey,”

 

Karnstein turned around. A snoring breath of the winter blew in, collected her hair over one shoulder. _Her hair was so pretty._

 

It had Laura swallow “Do you want to join me for breakfast tomorrow?”

 

She paused. Her dark eyes cast to the ground “You don’t have to do that Hollis.” She knew that look. She felt just a few minutes prior. _She didn’t want to feel pitied._

 

She took a brave step forward “I want to!” She insisted “I want to hang out with you. Outside of class.” She voice got uncharacteristically quieter with each word “I just think, we got off on the wrong foot. You’re…” She scratched the back of her neck “You’re different now. Or maybe you were always like this but you never wanted to show. I don’t know. I don’t know anything about you! And I feel like I should know more about someone I spent hating for four years. I don’t now though. Hate you I mean. Cause like I said I think you’re different-”

 

“Hollis! You’re babbling.” She had raised her voice, but she was smiling in good nature. She adjusted the strap of her pack “Won’t your friends mind?”

 

 _They would._ She pushed the thought away “They won’t. Or I mean, if you don’t feel comfortable. We can just sit together?”

 

She shook her head “I wouldn’t want to do that.”

 

Her chest sunk. And like a coward. She was going to accept it. Not fight or push for more. Her bravery had gone out like a blown out light after the Ravenclaw cut her off.

 

“But, they’re all leaving? For break?” Karnstein drew a step back into the room and then another. Laura met her half way in the room. She dared to think that Carmilla’s eyes looked hopeful.

 

“Yea. They’re all going home.”

 

“Why don’t we meet for lunch? Here?” That vulnerable look. When her eyes were just so open and hopeful. _They were burning._ Laura never saw her like that. She never saw anyone like that. _It was burning her alive_ “After you say goodbye to them at the station.”

 

Her cheeks weren’t red from the cold “Yea! That sounds great.”

 

“See you then.”

 

With the way her heart was pounding in her ears. She could hardly recognize her silent exit from the Owlery. Without her consent, her mouth broke out into a wide grin and she giggled. _She might have a crush._

  



	2. And There Was Snow and Fun

In the day before holiday was scheduled to begin, Kirsch had dragged her out of her nice warm bed. _ Curse his Prefect powers. _ Of course he would be the only male Prefect to use his powers to wake every Hufflepuff at the crack of dawn. Instead of being some weird peeping tom. 

 

He had declared that the last day of holiday was going to be spent on an epic snowball fight. The professors had conceded to it. Settling to give the students their holiday assignments at the end of the day during the Feast. Kirsch had also, somehow, convinced them -along with a handful of the other Perfects- that the points scored from hits could could to the house cup for all of the lost Quidditch time. That had the teams gearing up with strategies. Muggle borns had an advantage this time around since no magic was allowed. So Laura didn't mind once she found out the news.

 

Her outfit was suited more for mobility than the cold. She ditched the scarf in favor of a light black turtleneck and jeans with mittens and an yellow hat. It meant that she would have to cast more warming charms on herself, but she would be ready to unleash some Hufflepuff Pride.

 

At breakfeast, a majority of which was spent stuffing their faces, Danny vowed to nail her if she even thought about throwing one Gryffindor's way. Laura made no such promises. The only one of their friend group remaining out of it was Perry. She wanted to make sure everything was packed but she would come cheer them on later. 

 

The professors casted some tracking charms on them, seeing how many time they got hit and who hit them. Imbued with magic, the wizards and witches set off onto the grounds for a epic snowball fight. Some students, uncaring and gleeful to hit anyone in their path went off to a quieter side by the lake to avoid the warzone. 

 

At first, Laura stuck with Kirsch, showing him how to properly pack a snowball. He took to it like a champ, making up to twelve ball in his off hand and then running around and lobbing balls with abandon before he ran out, was ambushed, and retreated to make more. Once Laura saw that he was a wildcard in the game and not wanting to be a target for another ambush she made her own path. The first ambush had five snowballs in her back at once and the last had her tripping to the ground when it hit her in the face. She had come across the Gryffindors first. She hit Danny on the shoulder before making a hasty retreat across the fields. When the pursuit stopped, she doubled back. She spotted someone sneaking around the Gryffindor fort.  _ They had actually made a fort. The over competitive nerds. _ She snickered quietly. She saw a body moving closer than she, unaware of her persense. A witch wearing a white beanie and a jacket to match, her jeans dusted with snow. She had the high ground on a small hill.

 

She gathered up some snow, packed it solidly and aimed. Back in her Quidditch days, it would've been a sure fire score as it hit the witch in the shoulder. She spun around the moment she was hit. Her snowball left her hand without so much as looking fully at where it was thrown.

 

Laura was hit in the stomach, hard. She stumbled back and tripped, sliding down the opposite side of the hill. Her ass hurt when she landed, but she didn't care, she giggled, getting on her knees to pack another ball and return fire when the witch at the top stopped her. Her black hair had been swept up under the white beanie "Laura!" She called out and ran down the hill "Are you okay?"

 

"Pffft yea." Laura's smile had only gotten wider and her stomach had knotted up. Ever since her inner adminion of a crush, the thought of Karnstein had her twisted and nervous. The morning since the promised meeting left her ringling in nerves. Except today. When she was running on adrenaline and it was better than any self induced sugar high. _ Maybe the snowball war danger had her a little flirty _ because she tapped her own cheek "But you've got something right there."

 

Her brows drew up, scrunched together and touched the side of her face with a hand, trying to rub it off "What?"

 

"This." Laura took her half formed snowball and smacked it into her face. They both fell back. Laura laughing her ass off and Karnstein sitting up with a slow grin.

 

"Oh, I am so going to enjoy making you pay for that Hollis." Slow, graceful, like a panther, she rose to her feet, getting ready to catch her prey.

 

But she was no prey. She rose to the occasion "Not if I get you first Karnstein."

 

The girls stood fifteen meters from each other and if the muted beeps were anything to go by, they were both racking up an aborbanate amount of points for the yellow and blue houses. Laura was relentless and Karnstein matched that ferocity. Laura's skin felt cold and numb but the rest of her was all warm. Their fight had lead the two of them away from the Gryffindor fort and towards the forest. Karnstein had lost her beanie along the way and her black hair had fallen out in soft -if wet- black curls with tiny snowflakes sprinkled inbetween. It was nearly an hour later and with the cold sapping the last of their energy, they sat with their backs against the same tree.

 

"This.." Karnstein licked her lips and pulled her wand out of her sleeve "Is not over.." She let out a breathy chuckle that Laura joined in. The air filled with small bursts of clouds as they laughed. The raven haired girl casted a warming charm refreshing the one she had placed after the last ambush with Kirsch.  _ It felt like hours ago.  _

 

Laura stretched her fingers, getting feeling back in them when Karnstein casted a Scourify do dry their clothes. The Hufflepuff lifted her own wand "Accio Carmilla's Beanie." The beanie zipped out of the ground, where one of them must of stomped it further into the snow. She offered her hat back to her. 

 

The Ravenclaw casted one last cleaning and warming charm before she donned it once more. She didn't bother scooping her hair back into it. She looked out onto the snowy fields. 

 

They could see the casual game by the lake from here. _ Looked like half of the Hufflepuff players had left the warfront in favor of something lighter. Kirsch was probably still out there losing more house points for them than he was gaining.  _

 

Karnstein let out a breath, the hot air turned into a cloud before dissipating "Today was nice." She commented, trying to strike up a conversation. 

 

_ Maybe she didn't like the quiet _ . Laura, as much as she could talk, could sit here and listen to the soft winds turning through the terribly tall trees "Yea. I think it was good to come out today." She turned her head. She let her cheek rest on the bark "We're still on for lunch tomorrow, right?"

 

She smiled and it was brilliant "Not a chance I would miss it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more story for this line planned after this. I dunno, if you want more, comment and let me know. The last one I have planned is called 'Except, There Was a Chance' to give you guys a little spoiler.


End file.
